


Lesbian Witchcraft in Progress

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fem!Drarry, Fem!Harry, Femslash, Fluff, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, fem!Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrie comes home to find her lovely girlfriend Dray in the bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesbian Witchcraft in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Random fem!drarry thoughts pop in my mind sometimes and I write them down.

“Dray?” Harrie called out, dropping her jacket on the floor of their flat as she stepped out of the fireplace. Their new cat greeted her immediately and she paused to pet her. Dray had insisted they get a black cat when they went to the shelter, she’d thought it would be funny to add to the superstitious ideas their Muggle neighbors had about them. Harrie listened in the quiet and heard water running down the hall. Grinning, Harrie made her way to their bathroom, shedding her clothes as she walked. 

“Baaabe,” she whispered in a sing-song voice, pushing the door open. Dray was laying in a bubble bath, blonde hair pinned up out of the water. Her shockingly red lipstick and nail polish stood out in contrast of the pale expanse of her skin. Looking up at her half-naked girlfriend in the doorway, Dray smirked.

“My my Potter, that’s rather presumptuous of you, I could just be bathing. Then again, Merlin knows you wouldn’t know proper personal hygiene if it hit you in the face. Just look at that hair, so inappropriate for the Saviour,” she tsked. 

Harrie rolled her eyes as she pulled her glasses and the rest of her clothes off. “Well _Malfoy_ , I happen to have it on good authority that you like my - what is it you called it last week when you cuffed me? - wild selkie hair.” She lowered herself into the tub, sliding her legs around Dray’s and pulling her into her lap. “It’s been said that you like to pull it,” she murmured, tracing her thumb over her girlfriend’s lips and smearing the perfect red. 

Dray caught Harrie’s hand between her bony fingers and dragged her teeth against the inside of Harrie’s wrist, sucking on the pulse point. 

“If that’s your theory, Harrie, _darling_ , perhaps we should test it.” She twisted her hands into the thick, dark locks and pulled herself even closer against her lover’s body. Their lips locked in a thrashing kiss, and all quips were quickly forgotten as the bathroom echoed with heated gasps and sloshing water. 

 

*End*


End file.
